Teletubbies (2015 TV series)
Teletubbies is a reboot of the original 1985 Teletubbies show, created by the BBC to hypnotize yet another generation of pathetic and weak children. It stars the weird Teletubbies you all know and love, but worse than ever. This show is predicted to be banned in anywhere from 20-25 years. Just like in the old show, the characters who die in each episode respawn after the episode's end, unless the next one continues where it left off. It premiered on November 9, 2015. Differences from original series Due to The Great Teletubby Land Massacre, this show has its differences from the original show, mostly to be down + hip with tday's kewl kidz. *Two new characters have been added: the first being Alt 2.0. She came to Teletubby Land after the Massacre, and the Teletubbies love her because she has a Teletubby tummy for a face. **Also, she created their Tubby Phone which has a laser. *The second new characters are the Tiddlytubbies. *The Teletubbies now live in this not-scary-looking on the inside (but terrifying on the outside) place called the Home Dome, which has a Tubby Custard Ride which looks like a big train, because Alt 2.0 loves trains. *The Noo-Noo has a new paint job. It's pink because real men wear pink. *Po's motorcycle has been replaced with a childish-looking, but totally evil scooter called PO COOTAH. PO COOTAH can fly, shoot fire, and it has a train horn. *The Magic Windmill was replaced with a Magic Windmill 2.0 that can turn people into Tubby Custard, Tubby Toast and Stickmen. *A field of New Talking Flowers has been planted. Unlike the old ones, these can speak 26 languages and don't have squeaky voices. Episodes Season 1 will have 60 episodes. #We're Back...and WORSE Than Ever!: Alt 2.0 gives the Teletubbies the Tubby Phone which she created, which transports the Teletubbies into the Real World where they go around killing children. #Po Cootah Rampage: Po runs over everybody with PO COOTAH. A remake of the first episode of the original show....supposedly. #Happycat vs. Teletubbies: Alt 2.0 sings the Little Einsteins Theme Song Remix. This causes her to summon Freddy Fazbear, Rocket, and Happycat, who have a fight with the Teletubbies and Alt 2.0. Longest episode of any TV show ever, first appearance of the Tiddlytubbies, broadcast live, and ended with the UnWorld almost being blown up (if the BBC and their friends Nickelodeon and Yahoo! hadn't intervened by clearing the set.) #Filler: Dipsy sits there listening to Dubstep on the Tubby Phone for 30 minutes. #Killing Rampage: Laa-Laa Goes to the Real World and kills even more Children. Meanwhile, Po teaches the Tiddlytubbies to be evil. #Fun With Guns: Now With More Guns: The Teletubbies find even better and more destructive guns and shoot Jebus Khrist. #Thumper's Return: Thumper comes out of hibernation and teams up with the other bunnies to finally kill the Teletubbies. Meanwhile, Dipsy and Tinky Winky learn curse words in 26 languages from The New Talking Flowers. #Blblblbblblblbllbl: Shrek comes to Teletubby Land for a day and nearly gets killed by the Teletubbies. #TubbyPost: The Teletubbies discover a social media site called TubbyPost on the Tubby Phone and lie about their ages so they can get accounts (due to being toddlers). When Po takes a picture of Tinky Winky's butt and it goes viral, the cops come to Teletubby Land and arrest her, so she uses PO COOTAH to break out of jail and gets arrested AGAIN-AGAIN. #Fun with the Wa-Machine: The Teletubbies make WaHappycat and get WaNEDMed immediately after. Shortest episode of any TV show ever. #Potty Humor: The other Teletubbies try to potty-train Po and see things they can't unsee. #Ybbutelets: The Teletubbies meet their clones the Ybbutelets (Op, Ypsid, Aal-Aal, and Ykniw-Yknit) as well as Oon-Oon and 0.2 Tla. #Naughty Whatdaheckaredosethings: After hearing a Voice Trumpet say "WHAT ARE THOOOOOOOOSE?!", the Teletubbies run away, except for Tinky Winky who nearly downloads Vine on the Tubby Phone, but it shoots him. Alt 2.0 suggests they go find who started the stupid Vine meme, which ends up with them discovering the Whatdaheckaredosethings. #Vote: The Teletubbies disguise themselves as American citizens to cast 10,000 votes for Donald Trump. #I Love The Salt: Laa-Laa mistakes some of the magic drug dust PO COOTAH shoots out for salt, so she eats it and gets high. #Talking Flowers Say The Stupidest, Randomest and Worst Stuff Ever: Noo-Noo sucks up the New Talking Flowers for being stupider than the original ones. #Yet Another Crossover: The Teen Titans visit and Alt 2.0 kills them just by looking at them. Meanwhile, the Teletubbies almost kill themselves after a fight over Tubby Toast and Tubby Custard breaks out. #Playtime is a Very Dangerous Time: Tinky Winky blows himself up when playing with the Tiddlytubbies' "toys" (which are actually bombs). #G Na Bat Tuh Lea Nie: The Teletubbies use Alt 2.0 (since she is a computer robot) to summon Bonzi Buddy. #Happycat: Alt 2.0 downloads Virtual Happycat on the Tubby Phone. The rest of the episode is all about Happycat. The pilot for Happycat (TV series), poorly disguised as a Teletubbies episode. #Teletubbies 2015: The Movie: WaHappycat attacks Teletubby Land for no reason and has an epic battle with Teletubbies Unbound. Also, Alt 2.0 ASPLODES. Meanwhile, Pedobear kidnaps the Tiddlytubbies because he loves little girls. (Add more, please!) Category:TV Shows Category:NOT 4 KIDS!!! Category:Unsafe for kids Category:Teletubbies